Fatherhood
by Alexis Night
Summary: The rookie nine plus team Guy have grown up. Watch our favorite guys struggle with the ultimate challenge of being a dad. I probably gave an over abundance of girls, but if I write a fiction where it actually matters, that will change.
1. Sasuke

Uchiha Ryuu walked into his house and headed up to his room, ignoring his father's wave. son's hand, not even bothering to change out of his ANBU captain uniform.

'Now that's not like him' Sasuke thought, following his son.

Sasuke opened Ryuu's door and found him sitting on his bed, staring at his reflection in a kunai. "Hey buddy. How was your first day of school?"

"Fine. Can we train?"

Sasuke smiled. His son really was a lot like him. "Sure, Ryuu. What would you like me to help you with?"

The young Uchiha looked a little ashamed. "My aim could use some work."

"Alright. We can fix that." Sasuke took his

Ryuu threw his shuriken again, about half of them hitting the target "You're aim really isn't that bad. I'll bet you're better than half your class." Ryuu beamed at the praise from his father. "It's getting later, and your mom will want to hear about your first day." Sasuke noticed his son's eyes fall at the mention of the academy. "Hey what's up with you?"

"Hn."

"Don't you 'Hn.' me, young man. I'm the one that taught you to hn!"

"Exactly." Ryuu responded with a smirk. "Be proud. You wanted us to go, right?"

Sasuke sighed. "You'll have to tell me sooner or later. Let's go."

The Uchiha men walked down the street towards their home, Sasuke silently contemplating what was wrong with Ryuu while the younger Uchiha silently contemplated ways to hide his distress from his father. At some point Sasuke had stopped to talk to one of the ANBU in his cell. Unfortunately, Ryuu didn't notice that until he was surrounded by a bunch of older boys from the academy.

"There." Sasuke said with one of his rare smiles that were reserved solely for his wife and son. "I thought they'd never go away, eh Ryuu?" The Uchiha turned to where he presumed his son to be and paled more than usual, before running in the direction of his home, hoping to find his son.

"Don't you dare come back to the academy! You're a disgrace to all males!"

Sasuke's head snapped around, and he saw three boys, all three or four years older than his son, looming over something menacingly in the back of an alley. He moved in closer to investigate.

"Ya." another boy sneered. "How can you go out in public."

"My dad says I'm goanna be a great ninja! Better than any of you ever will be! So leave before you do something you regret!" The ANBU captain's eyes widened in shock as he heard a very familiar voice.

The tallest by scoffed. "Ya right. You're father's ashamed of you. To think the legendary Uchiha Sasuke could have something so pathetic."

Sasuke watched, Sharingan flaring, as tears formed at the corners of his son's eyes, who was handling this surprisingly well up until now for a six-year-old. The enraged father jumped down from the rooftop he had been watching from and landed silently next to his son, ruffling the hair that was spiked so much like his, though looser so it looked less like a chicken butt.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the children who had cornered his son, eyelids narrowing over swirling Sharingan. "I don't particularly like finding my son cornered in a dark alley by cowards who can't pick fights with children close to half their heights. What do you think I should do with you?" All three boys gulped. "If you apologize to my boy now and never come near him again, I may let you off with a simple warning."

All three of the bullies bowed so low their noses were pushed in the dirt. The tallest looked up to Ryuu and stuttered out an apology. "W-w-w-we're v-v-very s-sorry Uchiha-sama. We w-won't let it happen again." With that the three boys ran away, presumably crying to their Mama's.

The ANBU captain kneeled down in front of his son and deactivated his Sharingan, face plainly showing his worry. "Is this what you've been trying to hide from me?" Sasuke received a hesitant nod, and sighed. "Why were they picking on you, anyway?"

Coal black eyes bored into Sasuke's identical ones. "Dad, I have pink hair."

That was the night Uchiha Ryuu finally died his hair black.


	2. Neji

Hyuuga Kana trained her tenketsu fiercely, sweat trickling down her five-year-old brow. She had her curly brown hair tied back to keep it out of her face, and her silver eyes were straining from having the Byakugan active for so long. Suddenly, a slip of her foot had her spiraling downwards. She managed to catch herself, but she twisted her wrist in the process.

Neji sighed as he looked at the clock. His daughter was too much like him for her own good. She had been training for five hours straight. Speaking of Kana...

The Hyuuga prodigy got up and sought out his cousin Hinata, the new clan head, and her husband Naruto.

He found them in their room, Naruto explaining to Hinata why Miso was the best flavor of ramen in the world. Hinata quietly tried to explain why that did NOT make it the only thing they should feed their daughter. Neji coughed to gain their attention.

"Neji-ni-san!" Hinata squeaked. "What can we do for you?"

"I know I've said this a million times already, but thank you. This is the day Kana would've been sealed had the two of you not ended the branch family. I can't imagine having to do that to my daughter." Neji's voice was filled with undiluted gratitude.

Naruto gave one of his signature grins. "No problem! I'll be damned if I let one of my precious people be sealed!"

Hinata added with absolute conviction that she could hardly ever muster, "Weather the main and branch families were ended or not, I wouldn't allow them to lay so much as a finger on Kana. Such a sweet and brave girl doesn't deserve something like that. No one does."

Neji nodded and went to drag his daughter back from training.

When Neji found Kana she was attacking a tree with enough audacity to already be half way through the rather thick trunk. He noticed, though, that she was mostly using her left hand which was odd, because she was left handed.

Neji walked over to his daughter and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "Kana, it's time to come inside. You've been at this for far too long."

Kana looked up at her father and gave him a breathtaking smile that reminded him of his Tenten, who was currently away on a solo mission. "I'm fine, Daddy! I can keep going!"

Neji smiled proudly at his daughter. "I'm sure you can, but it's time for dinner."

Kana nodded and allowed her father to lead her to the Hyuuga family dinner.

Neji frowned as he watched Kana eat. She flinched a bit every time she picked up her fork. He was sure she would tell him if she hurt herself during training, but when she started eating with her left hand, it was too much. He silently activated his Byakugan and, sure enough, Kana's wrist was sprained.

Kana was surprised when they left dinner and her father pulled her outside, gently of course, and sat down by the pond with her. "Is there something you would like to tell me, Kana?"

She thought for a minute. "I can't think of anything of any significance."

Neji looked at her out of the corner of his eye and noticed she looked a bit nervous. "How was your training?"

"It was fine. Things are getting clearer with my Byakugan." She Kana smiled at Neji.

"That's great." he replied. "Are you sure there's nothing else you'd like to tell me?"

Kana looked at him, confused. "Is there anything else you'd like to hear about?"

Neji sighed in defeat. "You broke your wrist while you were training, Kana. Why didn't you tell me about it?"

Kana looked down. "How did you know?"

Neji pointed to his eyes. "Byakugan. You still didn't answer my question. Why didn't you tell me?"

Kana's eye's started to fill with tears, and she couldn't keep them from spilling over. "I don't want you to think I'm weak. If I'm weak, you'll be ashamed of me, and the branch house will come back." Her voice was squeaking by the time she was done. "I don't want to get sealed. I want to make you proud of me."

Neji's eyes widened in shock. "You think you're weak? I have never met a five-year-old who didn't cry when she broke her wrist." Neji enveloped Kana in a huge hug, and then picked her up and carried her back into the compound.

Kana sniffed. "Where're we goin', Daddy?"

He hugged her a little tighter. "To see Hinata-sama and Naruto-sama. We need to set a few things straight."

"You what?" Hinata asked, hugging Kana gently. "I'll never, ever, ever reinstate the branch house. Not in a million years. I promise."

Naruto gave a rare frown. "Who gave you that idea?"

Kana stared at the floor, suddenly finding it very interesting. "They said if I said anything to anyone, they'd seal me, then fry my brain. I'm not ready to die yet."

Neji's eyes narrowed and his entire body shook with anger. "Tell me who they are, and I'll make sure they never get within ten miles of you ever again."

The tiny Hyuuga looked up at the angry and concerned faces of the adults and nodded. "When Hiashi-sama left the room, the other elders started talking about restoring the main branch. They almost sealed me then and there, but Hiashi-sama came back. They barely had time to whisper the threat."

Neji scooped up his daughter and brought her to the hospital to get her broken wrist healed.

Neji looked at his daughter sternly. "I am always proud of you. If you get injured it does not make you weak. From now on, I want you to tell me if you get hurt. Understand?"

Kana nodded. "I love you, Daddy."

Neji smiled. "I love you too, sweetheart."

That night Kana slept in Neji and Tenten's room while a VERY pissed Sixth Hokage dealt with the Hyuuga family elders.


	3. Naruto

Uzumaki Hikaru ran from the ANBU guards as fast as her five year old legs would take her. Her waist length indigo hair was flying back in the wind and her unique sky blue Byakugan sparkled with joy. Her Uncle Sasuke was gaining quickly, but she didn't care. He'd just take her to her father, and then she wouldn't have to go to the trouble of finding him.

Sasuke carefully caught his 'niece', and she felt the rush of air stop. She looked up hesitantly, putting on a mask of fear. Sasuke sighed. "Hikaru, would you like to explain to me exactly WHY you put stink bombs on all the main roads?"

Hikaru looked up at the ANBU captain, eyes brimming with tears. Sasuke flinched. The girl had inherited her mother's uncanny ability to look like a kicked puppy. "I-I-I'm sorry Uncle Suke. I thought it would m-m-make people laugh..."

Sasuke sighed. "I'm going to kick the blond dobe's butt for being such a bad influence. You'd think he would've matured a bit after becoming a father."

The young Uzumaki started flailing around violently. "You can't talk about Daddy like that! He's the Hokage! No one in the village can beat him! Let go of me!"

Just then the for mentioned Rokudaime walked around the corner. "OI! TEME! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIKARU?"

The teary-eyed child looked over to her father. "Daddy." she whimpered. "Uncle Suke's mean."

Sasuke growled in frustration. "I didn't do anything, dobe. You may want to consider teaching your daughter NOT to stink up half the village!"

Naruto suppressed a grin and looked sternly at the quivering child in his best friend's grasp. "Hikaru, we are going to have a long talk about this when we get home."

With a nod of approval, Sasuke handed a sulking Hikaru to her father.

When the two Uzumaki returned home, they tumbled to the floor in a heap of laughter, Hikaru landing safely on her father's chest. "Great job, Daddy! I didn't think you could be so convincing with the whole strict act."

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "I wasn't so sure, either, to be honest. You're too cute to be mad at!"

Hikaru giggled. "This is the best! I can't wait to see Uncle Suke's face tomorrow!"

Naruto cackled evily. "Me neither! You make me so proud!"

Hikaru glomped her father gleefully. "Someone had to take over. Mommy and Uncle Suke would have a fit if you were constantly being tracked down by your own ANBU..."

The Rokudaime laughed. "I suppose you're right. Mind if I suggest the thing to trigger our grand coup tomorrow, though?"

"Not at all!" Hikaru gave a grin to rival even her father's. "I was beginning to run out of ideas."

With that the father-daughter prankster team set to work.

As the sun rose, so did a small figure, who donned her trademark orange tank top with a blue swirl on the back and a pair of blue shinobi pants, indigo hair pulled into two pigtails, her father's old goggle's sitting in place of a hata-atai. She made multiple shadow clones, a technique her father taught her early on, and each of them grabbed two buckets of orange paint a piece. Blue Byakugan shone with determination, and a grin lit up her young features. "I'm ready!"

The exhausted ANBU captain finally dragged himself out of bed, only to wish he had never gotten up. He groaned at the sight of the entire town of Konoha painted a vibrant orange.

Hikaru grinned up at her father as the annoyed ANBU captain made his way over to them. "The stage is set!"

Naruto ruffled his daughter's hair. "You're amazing, Hikaru-chan!"

The two pretended to engage in a heated debate over what time ramen tasted the best. "Right after training, when you know you've earned it!" Naruto explained.

Hikaru shook her head vigorously. "No way! Ramen's the best when you wake up early in the morning to a hungry tummy!"

Sasuke stared at the two baka's in complete annoyance. "Hikaru! Did you really think you could get away with this? And you?" The Uchiha turned on his best friend. "Shouldn't you be reprimanding her right about now?"

Naruto and Hikaru looked utterly confused. "But Uncle Suke, I didn't do anything wrong."

Sasuke deadpanned. "The entire town has been painted orange. Are you telling me Naruto's battling for the position of top prankster that I had been so sure he handed down to you?"

The Uzumakis traded slightly worried glances. Naruto extended hid hand and pressed it to Sasuke's forehead. "He doesn't FEEL feverish..."

Hikaru's wide, innocent-looking eyes met Sasuke's. "Maybe you should go back to bed, Uncle Suke. You're still dreamin' anyway."

Poor, poor Sasuke's day continued in a very similar fashion. Every villager he asked about the orange village expressed some form of concern for his mental health, while, unknown to him in his currently distressed state, the Hokage and self-proclaimed future Hokage followed him, snickering at his predicament.

Finally, after the pair decided Sasuke was sufficiently convinced he lost any semblance of his sanity, they came out of hiding, and Naruto removed his kage hat, the signal for every villager in the vicinity to turn to the poor man and yell, "APRIL FOOLS!"

The father and daughter looked at each other with serious looks on their faces. "Totally worth it!" they proclaimed, running from the extremely pissed Uchiha.


	4. Lee

Umm... Hey. I don't want to be demanding since I pretty much never update this, but I might update more if I had more than three reviews.

Disclaimer: *looks at evil lawyers from "Unexpected News"* Also, I have forgotten to do a disclaimer on this story. Naruto and its characters are not mine, but the children "belong" to their respective parents, and the plotline belongs to me.

Six year old Rock Kare bounced along happily next to her father. "Daddy, daddy, isn't today the day Grandpa's goanna summon Ninkame?"

"It's Ningame, but yes!" Lee gave his and Guy-sensei's patented "good guy" pose, making his daughter giggle.

"Ningame! I got it now!" Her blue eyes, thankfully she inherited her mother's, sparkled with anticipation. The two started running to get to Guy's faster. Lee wasn't running nearly as fast as he could, but he was okay with that as long as Kare was with him.

When they reached Guy's house, Kare jumped on Guy without ever slowing her run. "Grandpa!"

"Kare!"

"GRANDPA!"

"KARE!"

The overly green man gently set down his adopted granddaughter and looked at his former student. "Lee!"

"Guy-sensei!"

"LEE!"

"GUY-SENSEI!"

The two men embraced, then turned back to Kare. Her eyes were shining with anticipation. Guy-sensei smiled at the little girl. "Are you ready to meet Ningame?" Kare nodded vigorously, black pigtails bouncing as she did so. "Alright then!"

In a large puff of smoke, Ningame appeared. Kare ran forward, looking up at the face of the moderate sized summons that seemed giant to her. "Turtle!"

Ningame was horribly offended. He was a tortoise! How hard was that to understand? "Listen, kid. I'm a tortoise! Not a turtle! It's not that hard to understand!"

Kare backed away, tears filling her eyes. She sniffed. "Daddy, the tortoise is mean!" With that the six year old turned around and started running.

Lee gave Ningame a venomous look. "She doesn't know the difference yet! She's six for crying out loud! She's only in her first year at the Academy!"

Ningame frowned. "I didn't mean to scare the girl. It's a habit. Half the time new summoners summon us tortoises, they call us turtles. She came up so fast. I didn't know it was Guy that had summoned me yet."

Lee nodded. "I'll go find her. You can explain what happened. She's such a sweet little girl. She'll definitely forgive you; she might even feel bad."

Guy was quick to voice his agreement. "Kare burns brightly with the flames of youth! Do not worry!"

Lee gave the nice guy pose. "I'll go find her! Everything will be fixed soon enough!"

Soon enough, the green man felt like eating his words. He looked everywhere and he still couldn't find Kare. She didn't have THAT much of a head start, and Lee could run much faster, though Kare's speed and strength were far greater than that of the average first year. 'Alright,' Lee thought. 'I've checked the bridge, Hokage Monument, the training fields, and with Kana and Hikaru.' Suddenly he realized where she must be and felt like an idiot for not checking their first. Lee found his little girl curled up on her bed crying. He sat down next to her with slight protest from the springs in the bed. "You okay, Kare?"

She looked up at her father with big, teary blue eyes. "Grandpa's summons hates me, Daddy."

Lee hugged his daughter tightly. "Ningame doesn't hate you, Kare. It was just a misunderstanding. If you're willing to give him another chance, he would love to meet you for real this time. He'll explain what happened last time, too."

Kare sniffed and wiped at her eyes. "Okay. Let's go meet the TORTOISE."

Lee chuckled and picked up the little green bundle of joy. Before anyone has a heart attack, the kid isn't wearing a green jumpsuit. Her love of the color is much more subdued. She has a green tank top and blue shinobi pants, and a blue pair of goggles. "Daddy, can we run fast?"

Lee grinned and happily complied with the request. Kare loved being along for the ride when the jounin ran at his top speeds. They were back at Guy's house in about half the time it took the first time. Konoha's Green Beast set the young ninja in training down, and she took a deep breath before going back over to Ningame. "Hello Mr. Tortoise. I'm sorry I called you a turtle. I didn't mean it as an insult. I like turtles." Her eyes widened as she realized what she said. "I like tortoises, too though!"

Ningame chuckled. "Don't worry about it, hatchling. I'm sorry for frightening you. A lot of the times new summoners will call tortoises turtles. The first few moments after being summoned can be very disorienting. I didn't realize it was Guy who had summoned me yet."

Kare frowned. "That's okay! I'm just glad you don't hate me!"

The summons chuckled. "Of course not, little one. Now what was the plan today? I got the day off from being summoned by anyone but Guy."

Kare beamed at him. "We're going to the lake!"

The tortoise nodded with a kind smile. "Sounds perfect."

The four spent the day together at the beach. Lee packed Kare's favorite for lunch, and she decided that when she graduated the Academy she would summon tortoises. Guy promised to teach her after her first C-rank mission, and she swore that she would have her first mission be C-ranked. The two adults knew the impossibility of this goal, but they didn't discourage the girl. She would find out later. For now they all just enjoyed the beautiful day.


End file.
